Drama
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Perselingkuhan tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun, itu terjadi pada pasangan suami istri. Naruto dan Sakura Namikaze. RnR please!/ NaruSaku slight others/ Warn: Inside/Drabble Fict.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku ever Slight SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: Typo, AU, OOC, Etc**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto Namikaze, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Memiliki harta yang banyak dan di gandrungi oleh wanita muda, namun ia telah memiliki seorang putri cantik bernama Naruko Namikaze. Seorang gadis remaja yang sudah menginjak usia 14 tahun, gadis berambut piran panjang khas milik ayahnya.

Sekarang kedua orang tersebut berada di sebuah restoran keluarga. Naruto menatap tajam dua orang yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi, sementara Naruko hanya menunduk sedih dengan air mata yang sesekali mengalir turun dari wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi…Kalian mau mengakui hubungan kalian?" tanya Naruto datar kepada dua orang yang berada di depannya. "Sasuke, Sakura. Jawab pertanyaanku, sekarang!?" emosi Naruto mulai naik.

"_Tou-chan_…" gumam Naruko lirih menatap ayahnya yang sedang menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang di depannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sahabat bagi Naruto—namun itu dulu. Sekarang ia menjadi pengkhianat di mata Naruto. orang kedua adalah Istri dari Naruto, Sakura Namikaze. Mereka berdua tertangkap basah berselingkuh di sebuah café.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku—"

"Apa yang harus di dengarkan bila semuanya sudah ketahuan, Sakura!?" tindakan konyol Naruto hilang seketika, "Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu, Sakura. Tapi…" Naruto memenjamkan matanya, "…Tapi kau telah mengkhianati kami. Kau telah mengkhianati Naruko! Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku bekerja siang malam untuk memenuhi nafkah dan Naruko belajar demi membanggakan kita. Tapi, kau…. Kau seperti wanita murahan Sakura"

Air mata Sakura tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Wanita tersebut seperti tertohok oleh tombak besar, "A-aku minta maaf, Naruto." gumam Sakura lirih.

"Minta maaf saja tidak cukup, Sakura." Balas Naruto datar, "Lalu, Sasuke… mengapa kau melakukan ini pada sahabatmu, hm?" mata _Shappire_ Naruto yang sekarang ini di kuasai kegelapan dasar laut menatap—mantan—sahabatnya.

Sasuke terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku…"

"Jawab, Sasuke!"

Kata-kata dingin keluar dari bibir Naruto dengan mulusnya membuat Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

**Brakk**

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sialan!"

Naruto menggebrak meja membuat seisi restoran memandanginya. Naruko yang menyadari itu memegangi tangan ayahnya supaya tenang.

"_Tou-chan_, sudahlah…"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Naruko," balas Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri kemudian membungkukkan badannya, ego khas Uchiha ia hilangkan bersama harga dirinya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya sedari kecil ini, ia tidak mau kehilangan, sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya di renggut oleh _Kami-sama_, dan sekarang ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi, walaupun masih ada kakaknya.

"Aku minta maaf Naruto, aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan suara bergetar, "Aku benar-benar biadab, aku benar-benar brengsek, tidak tahu diri. Kau boleh membunuhku, kau boleh membunuhku dengan pisau ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah pisau makan. "Bunuhlah aku Naruto!"

Sakura dan Naruko terkejut bukan main, sementara Naruto hanya diam menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Baik kalau itu maumu, Sasuke." Naruto mengambil pisau tersebut, "Sekarang istirahatlah kau dengan tenang, kawan!" Naruto menusukkan pisau tersebut ke dada Sasuke.

"Jangan!" Sakura dan Naruko berteriak.

**Jleb**

Terlambat. Naruto sudah menusukkan pisau tersebut ke dada Sasuke. Dan…

"OKE, CUT! Kerja bagus untuk kalian!"

Naruto berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya ke Sasuke, "Kerja bagus kawan."

Sasuke menerima sodoran tangan Naruto kemudian berdiri sambil tersenyum, "Hn, Terima kasih kawan."

"Kyaaa….Naruto, kau hebat dalam beracting. Bahkan Sasuke-_teme_ kalah denganmu." Ujar Naruko semangat.

Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk pipinya. "He? Benarkah? Kau bisa saja, _Imouto_."

"Benar apa kata Naruko-_chan_. Kau berbakat dalam acting. Aku kira kau akan menghancurkannya tadi." Timbrung Sakura, kemudian gadis itu mendekati Naruto dan menautkan tangannya ke sela-sela jari Naruto. "Kau hebat, sayang!" Sakura mencium pipi Naruto, membuat wajah lelaki itu memerah.

"Hn, tidak di lokasi, tidak di rumah kalian selalu bermesraan." Sindir Sasuke.

Naruko yang melihat itu sedikit menyeringai kemudian mencium bibir Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kalau iri bilang saja, _teme_. Kau kan sudah dapat adikku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto, dan Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke memerah. Mereka semua tertawa melihat Sasuke merona.

"URUSAI!"

"Baik, ayo kita pulang, Shinachiku pasti menunggu." Ajak Naruto yang merangkul bahu istrinya—Sakura Namikaze. Sementara wanita itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menanggukan kepalanya.

"Miyuki, sudah bosan di rumah pasti?" tanya Naruko kepada suaminya.

"Hn, entahlah. Lebih baik kita juga pulang." Sasuke menggandeng tangan istrinya menuju parkiran mobil.

Mereka berempat pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entahlah ini sama seperti milik Al-san atau tidak… tapi, ini tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran saya… dan ingin sekali membuat drabble…**

**Oke.**

_**Shinn out Adios**_


End file.
